Crossing Boundaries
by TheBloggart
Summary: a little PWP mostly in the second part , began as a writing challenge. Esca and Marcus are in the midst of their journey to reclaim the Standard, though they could not have imagined that they needed to reclaim each other first.
1. Chapter 1

Marcus jerked his arms further back, attempting to loosen the cloth binds around his wrists. It was well past midnight, and the mud covered warriors- as he knew them- finally retired to their dwellings. Now he was finally left alone, to calculate an escape.

I hope you're not thinking of escaping," said a sharp voice, a familiar accent. Perhaps it was the cold, Marcus thought to himself, as goosebumps prickled his flesh.

"Esca," he hissed, "You should prepare to run. Two more seconds and I free myself, pummeling you to the ground-"

"Enticing offer," said Esca, stepping closer to Marcus, "that wasn't what I meant. I was going to say, 'I hope you're not thinking of escaping without my help."

Marucs heaved a sigh of relief, louder than he intended. Esca smiled broadly, and Marcus had to turn his head- the young man reminded him of a doe- strong, lithe, and beaut-

"Come now," Esca said, as he pulled out his knife. But before he could cut the bindings, his attention was arrested at the sight of Marcus' tense back, muscles rippling in ways that reminded him of the sandy coast. The general even smelled salty, like the sea. Esca's mouth watered.

"Hurry, dammit!" Marcus said, almost pleading.

"Wait," said Esca, "there is something I must do. While we are in here, like this."

Marcus furrowed his brow, his eyes brighter than usual. "Like this? You mean- dammit, Esca!"

"While you are the bound one," Esca answered, and leaned forward, his heart beating in his ears. Marucs did not turn away, spitting furiously as Esca feared. Instead, the general deepened the kiss, and brought Esca even closer by wrapping his strapping thighs around the young man's sinewy waist. Esca, in response, eagerly stroked the general's burly arms and chest, pushing his up light cloth covering, savoring the bronzy flesh. Suddenly Esca gasped- but Marcus wasn't armed. He pulled back, to see a light sheen of sweat across the general's forehead.

"Let my eagle soar free, Esca," he panted.

"In due time, my friend," the younger-man replied, lightly kissing him again, "once we find suitable respite. But you must promise me something,"

"Anything."

Esca cut him loose. Marcus had to restrain himself from pouncing on his doe-like companion. "What is it?"

"I am a free man, from this point on."

"We are free men, the both of us. Together."

Esca smiled again and cupped the general's face in a way that made Marcus' body ache with need.

"Let us go," Marcus said, "before I die a most unbecoming death."


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The two men rode across vast stretches of land, with the band of warriors closely at their feet. As they entered a wood, Esca could tell that his own horse, deprived of food and water, was tiring with increasing speed. In a flash, the horse tumbled down, flinging itself and Esca into a rushing stream below.

The water was warm, Esca thought as it pushed and pulled his body with careless abandon. It was late September, so the last remnants of summer heat still lasted…

These thoughts were interrupted as Esca felt two firm, calloused hands grip underneath his armpits. He turned his head to see Marcus behind him, paddling with all his might to the banks of the stream. Soon enough he was drawn onto the moist forest floor.

"Breath, Esca," Marcus said in a hushed tone, as he leaned over him, brushing the freed man's damp forehead. Esca attempted to do so, and coughed up water.

"Good," Marcus nodded, unbuckling his breastplate and removing his covering. Come now, you don't want to catch a cold. I need you in prime condition."

Esca agreed and staggered up onto his feet. He tried to disrobe, which he found was difficult to do as his hands were shaking. Marcus gripped the young man's hands gently, kissed them, and then began removing the articles of clothing himself.

"I suppose we're now even," Esca said as he watched the general slowly pull down his trousers.

"In a sense," the general replied, "now step out." Esca did so, and the general, now standing completely nude, tilted his head, staring at Esca's naked form.

"Wh-what is it?" Esca asked, a little taken aback. He had underestimated how deeply cut, how well defined-how large- Marcus was. Sure, it was something he had considered late at night, but then he was seething, confused with anger. Now, things were different.

"You're still shivering," Marcus observed. "But if we set a fire we'll be tracked in an instant."

"Are there other ways to regain warmth?" Esca asked, with mock-innocence. Marcus grinned, and gently pulled Esca lose to him. Together, they sat at the base of the tree, listening to the sounds of the forest intently.

Or, at least, Esca assumed that is what Marcus was doing. Esca was too distracted at the feeling of his master beneath him, especially at his tailbone. The feeling was deliciously intolerable, and growing stronger and stronger by the sec-

"Esca," the general whispered in Esca's ear, releasing hot air onto the man's tensed neck, "I shall warm you, if that's what you'd like."

"More than anything," he replied in a sudden breath, grasping Marcus' wide forearms, which were currently wrapped around Esca's torso.

The general pressed his lips to Esca's neck, nipping the creamy flesh slightly with his teeth. Esca moaned lightly, curling his feet. Marcus responded by gripping Esca's thighs, broadly stroking them in ways that sent heat directly down Esca's stomach- straight to his pole of honor.

"Turn around" the general instructed, "let us see each other face to face."

Esca obliged, and their eyes briefly met before they embraced each other, kissing with heated intent. Marcus placed his wide hands on Esca's back side and pressed him even closer, until they both laid flat and erect on each others well-defined stomachs.

Marcus, at the moment, though nearly bursting with arousal, could not suppress the smug amusement he currently was experiencing. He figured northerners were pale and hairless, but- for the second part, at least- he was wrong. A sense of affectionate pride ran through his as he combed his fingers through the thick brown bush of curled hairs below Esca's stomach.

"Please Marcus, don't be cruel," Esca moaned, "I can be just as cruel- even more so."

"I don't doubt it, love," Marcus said, kneeling, "but I have some tricks up my sleeve."

Esca's eyes widened as he saw Marcus lean forward slightly, gripping his manhood with his bronzed, calloused hands. He closed his eyes and rocked to and fro slowly, as Marcus, with a gentle affection Esca did not initially think the general was capable of, caressed the length of him. Esca threw back his head, wincing, as he felt himself enveloped by the moist, wet cove of Marcus' mouth.

"Marcus," Esca moaned as he was hit with waves of overwhelming pleasure. He gripped the general's wide, muscled shoulders as he felt his knees weaken. Marcus certainly mastered the art of torture, the younger man decided, as he felt Marcus' tongue glide over, with excruciating languor, the length of Esca's shaft and head.

Eventually, the pleasure bubbled over, with a release so powerful that when Esca opened his eyes, he could see the crescent-shaped imprints caused by the fevered grip of his nails.

"Did I hurt you, Marcus?"

"No, Esca, never," Marcus said.

"Though I suppose I could relieve you of some other pain…?" Esca said, gesturing to the bolt of quivering excitement that protruded proudly from Marcus.

"If you'd be so kind," Marcus smiled, and the both of them fell to the forest floor in each other's arms.


End file.
